overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Drowning in Secrets
Drowning in Secrets'' is one of eight possible second chapters in Shiny Days. Plot ''The plot of '''Drowning in Secrets is identical to Part-time Job up to the point where Makoto goes to the Radish to visit Setsuna and finds out she has the day off.'' Makoto goes to visit Setsuna at work, but finds out she has the day off. He tries to inquire further about her schedule, but Noan and Oruha believe he's a stalker, and won't answer him unless he can prove that he knows Setsuna. They ask him how he knows her, to which he replies that they're acquaintances. Unmoved, Noan then asks him what Setsuna's cup size is, to which Makoto has no response. Figuring that only a stalker would know that anyways, Noan then asks what her first name is, as anyone could read "Kiyoura" from her name tag. Makoto freezes at first, then blurts out the first random name that comes to mind: Youko. Noan and Oruha are stunned, as there had been rumors that the Radish's manager, Saionji Youko, had a tendency to fool around with younger men. Makoto attempts to backpedal, saying that he merely froze up, and that he is looking for Kiyoura Setsuna. However, at this point, Noan and Oruha are convinced that Youko is using the name "Kiyoura" to hide her identity when meeting with young men, and assume that Makoto likes her. Makoto tries to explain the misunderstanding, which Noan and Oruha take as a cover story. Makoto and Itaru then go to visit Setsuna at home, and after some reluctance, stay and chat for a while. They find out that Setsuna has been studying the Radish's menu and other documents to be a better waitress, and that she's gotten quite good at it. The next morning, Noan tells Youko that there's a boy who is interested in her, and Youko is taken aback, though intrigued. Makoto runs into Kokoro and Ai, and at Kokoro's insistence makes plans to go to the Radish with them. When they arrive later that afternoon, Noan leads Makoto to the manager's office and asks him to wait outside. Noan enters and tells Youko that the boy who likes her is here. Youko is hesitant about their age difference at first, but asks to see him before making a decision. After sneaking a peak through the door at him, despite liking him at first glance, she asks if this is all a misunderstanding, and if he's maybe here to see someone else. Noan insists he's here for her, and that he's pretty naive and may be hesitant, so Youko will need to take the lead. After some more reluctance, Youko finally asks her to let him in. Makoto, still believing he's here to see Setsuna, says there's been a mistake and tries to leave. Youko acts on Noan's advice and begins coming on strong, successfully seducing him. After some hesitance on Makoto's part, they have sex several times in the manager's office. At work, Setsuna is clearly having an easier time and more confidence, able to deal with harassment from male customers and even manages to impress Manami. Later, she runs into Itaru wandering around the boardwalk looking for Makoto, who never came home. Makoto runs up, apologizes for disappearing, and takes Itaru home. Youko has a meeting with Manami, who turns out to be a "secret customer" evaluating the restaurant on Youko's behalf. She reveals her findings, which are critical of the menu and outfits. Youko half-heartedly pushes back, but ultimately agrees to Manami's evaluation. Manami, having expected more resistance, remarks that Youko looks different...somehow more satisfied than before. After Manami leaves, Youko calls Makoto and arranges another meeting for sex. Route To get '''''Drowning in Secrets for chapter 2, Noan and Oruha must believe that Makoto is in love with Youko. When Makoto visits the restaurant on Setsuna's day off, Noan and Oruha will question him about Setsuna, believing him to be just another stalker. When asked how he knows Setsuna, Makoto responds that she is "an acquaintance." Noan then asks about Kiyoura's cup size, to which Makoto has no response. Expecting that only a stalker would know that anyways, she goes on to ask him Kiyoura's first name. Makoto freezes and gives no answer at first, and the waitresses threaten to throw him out, at which point he blurts out the name "Youko." Noan and Oruha are stunned, and take this as confirmation of the rumors they've heard regarding Youko's love interests. From here, the chapter will play out much the same as Part-time Job. However, by answering "Youko," Noan and Oruha now have the impression that Makoto is in love with Youko, and will set her and Makoto up later in the chapter, yielding the episode Drowning in Secrets. Once you have answered "Youko," there appears to be no way back to the episode Part-time Job. "Youko" does not appear to always be an available response once you've reached the critical dialogue decision (the other available option is "Itaru," and may sometimes be the only available option). Only when you discuss about girlfriends with Setsuna at the beach will "Youko" be an available option.Category:Routes